Se reposer Et après
by Silnei
Summary: Qui aurait cru que cela se terminerait ainsi ? Qui aurait pu accepter ça ? Personne. La congrégation doit pourtant y faire face : Allen Walker est mort. Pourtant, maintenant il faut continuer : Se reposer...et Après.../!\NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE/!\
1. Se Reposer

Prologue - Se reposer

« Oh Allen !Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux !Allen !»

«Hoy !Allen !Réveille-toi !Tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça hein ?!Allen ?!»

«Je te préviens pousse de haricots, si t'ouvre pas les yeux dans les deux secondes...»

«Allen !Allen !Oh non !C'est de ma faute !Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?J'aurais dû le protéger !»

«Walker !Allez Walker tiens bon !Bon sang !»

Ses forces le quittaient à chaque instant, s'envolant loin de lui, par la plaie béante dans son ventre. Il n'avait même plus mal. Juste...Une grande lassitude...A quoi bon combattre les Akumas ?Il ne cesse d'en apparaître de nouveaux...Les Noah sont trop puissants...Leenalee a failli mourir à cause de sa faiblesse. Et Mana, lui, n'avait pas échappé à ce triste sort...Alors à quoi bon ?L'humanité continue de se haïr et se jette elle-même dans sa propre perte. Le comte millénaire n'a qu'à patienter quelques centaines d'années pour que le monde soit à lui. Après tout, les Exorcistes n'étaient peut-être qu'une distraction bienvenue pour quelques décennies encore. Allen sentait son esprit abandonner peu à peu le combat. Bah...A quoi bon continuer à souffrir pour rien ?La mort est paisible. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit surnommée le ''repos éternel''. Oui, il allait se reposer un peu. Cela faisait si longtemps...qu'il n'avait...pas pu se reposer...Si longtemps...

«Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen !»hurla Leenalee en serrant contre son cœur le corps de son camarade.

Son cri perçant acheva de faire fondre en larmes Miranda et Johnny. Lavi jura plusieurs fois, furieux contre tous, contre lui-même, avant de donner un coup de poing dans un mur innocent. L'innocence...Le cœur précieux...Cette quête avait mené Allen à sa perte, lui qui voulait tant en finir avec les combats. Lavi s'effondra, tournant le dos aux exorcistes et serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas montrer plus que ces larmes solitaires. Merde !

Kanda semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il eut un rictus.

«C'est tout ce dont t'es capable, pousse de haricots ?Tu me déçois !»

Il tourna les talons, qui claquèrent sur le sol avec colère. Komui le regarda partir, l'air peiné, avant de se retourner vers le corps immobile d'Allen Walker. Un des plus puissants, des plus prometteurs, des plus généreux, des plus valeureux des exorcistes déjà si peu nombreux était là, paisible, si ce n'était le sang qui coulait de ses entrailles, les bleus sur son visage, ses lèvres tuméfiés, son bras difforme à demi arraché. L'intendant sentit l'émotion le submerger en voyant sa chère petite sœur près d'Allen.

Leenalee caressa la joue, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, de son camarade. Non...Il était plus que ça...Sinon...Elle ne serait pas aussi triste, au point de vouloir s'allonger près de lui, et de fermer les yeux pour toujours avec lui. La chinoise sourit doucement. Il avait l'air si tranquille. Elle glissa son autre main dans celle humaine du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Non...Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle se tourna vers son frère, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son beau visage. Il baissa la tête et eut un mouvement résigné et impuissant.

Alors Leenalee se pencha vers Allen et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible, qu'il s'en aille comme ça, et pourtant il était parti. La jeune fille commença à sangloter, gémissante. Voilà, c'était fini.

***Flash Back***

«Leenalee...Je vais y aller seul.  
-Quoi ?Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Allen ?!  
-Leenalee...C'est trop dangereux...  
-Non !J'ai retrouvé mon innocence, je peux de nouveau me battre !répliqua-t-elle.  
-Leenalee...murmura l'exorciste.  
-Allen a raison Leenalee. Tu as vu comme moi cette horde de Akuma de niveau 3 et 4 rentrer là-dedans. C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas. Peut-être des Noah...  
-Lavi...Merci. Leenalee, je te promets que je reviendrais sain et sauf. J'ai confiance en la force du clown couronnée. reprit Allen.  
-Non Allen. Je viens avec toi. l'imterrompit l'héritier des bookmen.  
-Lavi !  
-Leenalee et Miranda n'ont pas besoin de moi pour rentrer au QG. Je viens, sinon cette pousse de haricots va encore mettre la pagaille. Intervint Kanda avec son air agacé des beaux jours.  
-Kanda...Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire...soupira l'anglais.  
-Allen...Je t'en prie, fais attention !supplia Leenalee, résignée.  
-Leenalee...Quand bien même il m'arriverait quelque chose là-bas....Je veux que tu vives...Heureuse...Avec la ''famille'' au QG. Et quand on aura vaincu le comte...tu pourras redevenir un fille normale...avec des rêves...Alors i lfaut que tu vives jusque là...D'accord ?  
-Ne parles pas comme si tu étais déjà mort Allen c'est flippant !»fit Lavi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'exorciste sourit, puis prit doucement les mains de la chinoise dans les siennes.

«Leenalee...Aie confiance en moi.»

Il sourit davantage, avant de lâcher ses mains et de partir, sans même se retourner, entouré de ses deux amis.

….........

Pourquoi donc cela avait-il mal tourné ?Pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, un grand fracas les avait amener, Elle et Miranda à revenir sur leur pas, à découvrir un charnier terrible d'Akuma à demi-détruit, et à voir trois exorcistes blessés face à une femme tenant un fouet.

Pourquoi le comte parvenait-il toujours à les mener dans un cauchemar sans nom ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi comme ça ?

Pourquoi tout avait disparu aussi vite ne laissant que le corps ensanglanté d'Allen ?Pourquoi avaient-ils eu le temps de rentrer au QG, si proche, et que cela n'avait pas suffi à sa survie ?

Un mois plus tard...

Ca y est, la routine était revenue. Le souvenir de la pousse de haricot était toujours là, mais la douleur s'atténuait. Il l'aurait dit lui même : Ca ne sert à rien d'arrêter le monde. Mieux vaut continuer son combat, leur combat. Pour empêcher la disparition d'autres grands hommes. Il n'aurait sûrement pas aimé la voir ainsi, perdue dans sa mémoire et les regrets.

«Grand-frère...Je veux t'avouer une chose...  
-Quoi donc, trésor de mon cœur ?  
-..Je...J'aimais Allen...J'aimais Allen Walker.»

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hello ! Première histoire publiée sur ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien qu'elle soit un peu tristounette pour le moment ^^'''


	2. Et Après

Bonjour ! Après ce prologue pas très joyeux, voici la suite !

Disclaimers : D Gray Man est, hélas, la propriété exclusive de Hoshino Katsura.

Et après...

Il est pénible de voir à quel point le monde est indifférent à votre sort. Lenalee était presque révoltée de voir le monde continuer de tourner après ce jour d'Avril. Ce funeste jeudi d'Avril qui lui avait enlevé la personne qu'elle aimait. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu se déclarer, prenant conscience trop tard elle-même que cette chaleur dans son cœur était de l'amour. Trop tard car Allen était mort. Et les jours, si longs, et les semaines, interminables à ses yeux, les mois, semblables à l'éternité, avaient passés. Indifférents à la tragédie d'Avril.

Voici qu'arrivait Juillet, et sa chaleur moite, son soleil éblouissant, ses jours qui durent même la nuit...Juillet l'insensible. Lenalee ne comprenait pas que le ciel puisse être aussi bleu quand son cœur était aussi sombre. Elle n'avait pas compris non plus l'air détaché de Malcom Luberrier à l'annonce de la mort d'un des meilleurs exorcistes, aussi douteux soit son passé.

«Lenalee ?»fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur un parc que les roses avaient envahies.

«Oui Lavi ?

-Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, on a décidé de manger dans le jardin...Tu viens ?

-C'est une bonne idée...J'arrive.»répondit-elle simplement.

L'hériter des bookmen hocha la tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux, avant de partir le premier.

La chinoise se regarda rapidement dans son miroir, tentant de faire son plus beau sourire. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Son visage était pâle, presque livide depuis qu'Avril lui avait pris Allen. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés de cernes, vestiges des nuits passées à sangloter entre deux cauchemars. Et elle ne savait plus sourire. Ou si légèrement, le regard éteint. Elle se força à prendre l'air aimable, coiffant ses cheveux de soie avec ses doigts. 

Elle enfila sa veste, rajusta sa jupe puis sortit. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin, mais ils n'étaient que formes sans visages à ses yeux, bien qu'elle les salua.

En ouvrant la porte, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. L'extérieur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sorti. Car chaque fois, c'était comme si le monde riait de son malheur, égal à sa détresse. Le monde continuait de tourner, comme un manège infernal. Mais Lenalee se sentait incapable de continuer. Il le fallait pourtant.

*Flashback* 

Komui ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis la mort d'Allen, Lenalee ne mangeait rien. Elle parlait toujours, se comportait toujours poliment. Mais elle ne souriait plus, et restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, le regard vide. Jerry avait tout tenté, tout cuisiner pour sa chère petite soeur. Mais elle avait poliment refuser, prétextant un mal de ventre, un manque d'appétit. Elle s'amaigrissait à vue d'oeil, et son teint autrefois légèrement rosé, devenait maladif. Lavi faisait aussi de son mieux, malgré sa propre tristesse, pour la distraire de ses blagues et grimaces. Bookman lui avait offert une séance d'acupuncture dont les effets bénéfiques s'étaient estompés sitôt la dernière aiguilles retirées. Tous cherchaient à la consoler, à la tirer des ténèbres où la mort d'Allen les avait tous plongés. Mais seule Lenalee ne parvenait pas à remonter à la surface.

C'était finalement le maréchal Cross qui l'avait plus ou moins tiré de là. Qui sait s'il l'avait fait pour elle ou pour la récompense hallucinante que Komui lui avait offert par la suite, sans compter l'indulgence de Cloud à son égard par la suite...

Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui avait parlé...d'Allen.

«Même si cet idiot de disciple était trop gentil, je dois avouer qu'il me plaisait bien...C'était un garçon plutôt candide, très facile à embêter et à faire tourner en bourrique. Il adorait vraiment manger....Par contre il détestait voir les autres souffrir...»

C'est à ces mots qu'elle avait relevé la tête. Cela faisait bien un mois.

«Il n'aimait pas voir les autres souffrir...encore plus si c'était à cause de lui.»

Et Lenalee avait mangé le soir même, provoquant des larmes de soulagements chez son frère. Et Lenalee semblait aller bien mieux, malgré la tristesse. Et Lenalee lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Allen. Et Komui ne s'était pas faché.

*Fin flashback*

Bien qu'elle ait repris du poids, elle était plus fine qu'avant, et elle n'était pas sorti en mission depuis. Ce n'était pas très grave. Même Luberrier avait laissé faire, déclarant que si elle était le coeur précieux, mieux valait la garde à l'abri.

Aujourd'hui, même si elle n'en montrait rien, Lenalee souffrait toujours. Et chaque jour était souffrance. Plus encore depuis que la congrégation s'efforçait d'avancer, que plus personne ne mentionnait Allen. Parfois, Lenalee se réveillait en sursaut, se demandant s'il avait bien existé. Car il ne restait plus grand-chose qui prouvait son existence.

Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela. Tymcanpy, aussi triste qu'elle, retournait souvent dans la chambre vide de son ancien maître.


	3. Retour

Désolée du hiatus...Les fautifs : exam, vacances...Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?:D  
Pour m'excuser, un long chapitre...

Disclaimer : Man appartient exclusivement à maître Hoshino Katsura.

Couples : AllenxLenalee, MariexMiranda...d'autres à venir ?

**Retour**

Revenir au présent avait été difficile. Lenalee s'était même entêtée à vivre dans le passé. Ce passé plein de regrets. Elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser Allen derrière. Elle voulait qu'il reste toujours aussi présent. Que chacun à la congrégation s'en souvienne aussi clairement qu'au jour de son départ. Hélas, pour guérir complètement du mal qui la rongeait, pour le bien de la congrégation également, petit à petit, il avait fallu avancer. Petit à petit, le nom d'Allen Walker avait cessé de résonner dans les murs de la congrégation. Doucement, son nom avait disparu de toutes les lèvres. Les mois avaient continué à défiler, semblables. Et les vents d'Octobre avaient balayé la moindre réminiscence de l'exorciste Allen Walker.

«Bon retour, Lenalee, Miranda !s'exclama Johnny avec un grand sourire en apercevant les deux femmes. Alors, comment était le voyage ?  
-Bonjour Johnny. Répondit Lenalee avec douceur. Oh et bien tu sais ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre.

-Quoi ?Mais Lenalee, ce n'est pas une mission comme une autre quand on a la CHANCE de partir à l'autre bout du monde, tu te rends compte, Hawaï !rétorqua le scientifique avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors ? Raconte ! Les jolies filles qui dansent sur la plage ? Les colliers de fleurs ? Le soleil ! La mer !  
-Ah...C'est...  
-Hum...Johnny-san...L'innocence...Où dois-je la mettre ? Demanda timidement Miranda.  
-MIRANDA !»fit alors une grosse voix.

Tous se retournèrent en chœur vers le couloir où venait d'apparaître Noise Marie. L'exorciste était encore en tenue d'entraînement, en sueur, dévoilant sa forte musculature. Il n'avait que trois doigts à la main droite et regardait Miranda avec tendresse.

«Tu es rentrée...souffla-t-il en s'avançant légèrement vers l'exorciste.  
-Marie...fit Miranda en rougissant.  
-OH les amoureux, on sait que vous vous aimez, mais vous pourriez allez faire ça ailleurs non ?»

Marie et Miranda devinrent écarlate, alors que Lavi s'approchait de Lenalee, le visage moqueur, et que la salle éclatait de rire.

«Lenalee, il faut absolument que tu me rendes un service !fit alors Lavi en prenant les mains de la chinoise entre les siennes.  
-Oui Lavi ?  
-Voilà...J'aimerais que tu me gardes ça..fit-il en glissant entre ses doigts un fin anneau argenté, avant de refermer la main de la jeune fille.  
- ? Qu'est-ce que...demanda Lenalee alors que Lavi en baissant la voix, se rapprochait d'elle.  
-Il ne faut surtout pas que mon grand-père sache que je l'ai pris, alors garde-le pour moi quelques temps d'accord ? Faut je j'y aille !s'empressa de dire à toute vitesse Lavi avant de la laisser.  
-Lavi ?»s'interrogea l'exorciste, devant le sourire énigmatique qu'avait eu l'héritier des bookmen.

Elle haussa les épaules et glissa l'anneau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Marie caresser la joue de Miranda de sa grosse main. Cela faisait environ un mois maintenant que ces deux-là étaient devenus le couple officiel de la congrégation. La chinoise avait adoré ce moment-là, un heureux événement qui avait vraiment éclairé son cœur.

-Flashback-

Août. Lenalee claqua la porte du bureau de son frère, et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux noirs. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi est-ce que plus personne n'osait dire son nom ?Pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? La moindre allusion à Allen semblait prohibé. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, ils baissaient les yeux, l'air gênés. Même Lavi n'osait rappeler son compagnon.

Il ne restait que son nom écrit en rouge sur une plaque noir, dans la salle des noms. Celle où figuraient tous les noms de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie en combattant le Comte Millénaire et les Akumas. Et comme il n'était pas un maréchal, sa plaque ne se trouvait pas sur l'immense pierre noir au fond de la salle et n'était pas décorée de roses rouges. Non, ''Allen Walker'' n'était plus qu'un nom noyé parmi d'autres noms. Une petite plaque dans un océan de plaques.

Lenalee sanglota. Voilà que lorsqu'elle demandait la raison de cet..interdit sur le nom d'Allen, son frère se taisait, tout comme Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Marie, Johnny, Reever...Tous la renvoyait au silence. Elle s'était fâchée et son frère lui avait rétorquer qu'on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans le passé, que des milliers de gens mourraient chaque jour à cause des akumas, qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'Allen était mort...Mais Lenalee savait tout ça. Elle savait aussi que c'était Luberier qui avait forcé le grand intendant à lui parler ainsi. Car «la congrégation ne pouvait plus se permettre de garder une exorciste refusant de faire son travail».

Et évidemment, Lenalee avait éclaté en sanglots, hoquetant malgré elle qu'elle détestait son frère, criant qu'elle haïssait la congrégation qui avait tué Allen. La chinoise se donnait rarement en spectacle, surtout depuis le sombre mois d'Avril...Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Elle était partie en claquant la porte. Et maintenant elle pleurait, assise par terre, le dos contre la porte de sa chambre.

«Lenalee...Je peux entrer ?fit la douce voix de Miranda à travers le porte.  
-...Oui...»finit par dire Lelanee en s'écartant.

L'exorciste qui contrôlait le temps referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'agenouiller près de la jeune fille. La mort d'Allen l'avait elle aussi beaucoup affecté, et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient par la suite beaucoup rapprochées. Mais ce drame avait aussi été un élément déclencheur chez l'exorciste. Luttant contre sa timidité et ses angoisses, Miranda n'était plus aussi anxieuse qu'autrefois. Et ces derniers temps, elle rayonnait, confiante et débarrassée de ses cernes (autrefois sa marque de fabrique !). Ce jour-là, elle portait un fin débardeur noir qui moulait ses formes et dévoilait ses épaules et un pantalon noir rentré dans ses bottes d'exorciste. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau qui bouclaient harmonieusement était à peine retenu dans une petite couette qui chatouillait sa nuque. Elle paraissait vraiment épanoui et heureuse. Et elle était aussi la seule qui ne tiquait pas quand la chinoise parlait d'Allen.

Lenalee sentit les larmes remonter à ses yeux en pensant cela. Ainsi, même Miranda était passé à autre chose. Elle sentit la main fraîche de l'exorciste se poser sur son front avec douceur.

«Lenalee...Je sais que c'est dur...Et que tu ne comprends peut-être pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi...  
-Non ! Je ne comprends pas du tout !se laissa finalement aller la jeune fille en pleurant.  
-Lenalee...Tiens, fit Miranda en lui tendant un mouchoir blanc. C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent plus te voir ainsi...  
-Comment ça ?balbutia la chinoise en essuyant son visage et ses yeux rougis.  
-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu ne parles plus que...que de choses du temps où Allen était là...Et ça va faire quatre mois que tu n'as pas quitté les murs de la congrégation...Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu es très pâle, tu sais. Nous pensions que tu irais vite mieux, après les progrès d'il y a deux mois...Mais...  
-Miranda...Tu ne sais pas...Tu ne sais pas que je revois son visage chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ?  
-Lenalee...  
-Mes rêves et mes cauchemars...continua la jeune fille, ne sont que des souvenirs de lui...Je...Je ne peux pas l'oublier. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ne veut que ça mais...mais même si je le voulais je n'y arriverais pas. C'est impossible.

-Miranda...Je me sens si mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais existé parfois ! Il n'y a plus rien de lui ici...»

Un petit couinement attira l'attention des deux femmes. Un golem doré semblait grondé la chinoise pour ses dernières paroles.

«Non...Tu as raison Timcampy, Allen a vraiment existé...fit Lenalee avec un maigre sourire, Mais il y a si peu de preuves à cela...  
-Lenalee, tu l'aimais à ce point...  
-Non Miranda...Je l'aime toujours...»répondit la jeune fille d'un voix tremblante.

Son amie la regarda avec compassion avant de l'attirer à elle. Lenalee se laissa aller à la douceur de Miranda, réconfortée par la bienveillance d'un étreinte. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, ses larmes avaient séchées.

«Merci Miranda. Je vais mieux...  
-Ah oui ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose...  
-Si. Tu m'as écouté, et j'ai pu mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Merci.  
-...Je t'en prie...Mais tu devrais quand même aller t'excuser auprès des autres. Ton frère avait l'air très malheureux...Reever et Johnny ont même dû l'empêcher de sauter du haut du 4e étage...Et Lavi est arrivé à temps dans son bureau pour l'empêcher de se pendre...u_u''  
-Oui...Je lui ai dit des choses horribles...^^''  
-Lenalee, reprit Miranda, tu as le droit de toujours aimer Allen, et aussi de parler de lui autant que tu veux. Mais essaye juste d'aller mieux, au moins physiquement. Je sais que c'est mal aussi de dire ça, mais il faudrait aussi que tu reprennes les missions...Monsieur Luberier...  
-Chut...J'ai compris Miranda...J'ai compris, même si je déteste cet homme...Je vais essayer. Maintenant je sais aussi que tu es là pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Les deux exorcistes échangèrent un sourire.

«D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aimer...Où en es-tu avec Marie ?demanda soudain Lenalee avec malice.  
-Hein ?Mais...de quoi parles-tu !s'exclama Miranda en rougissant.  
-Ben voyons !Il fait très attention à toi et toi tu n'es pas mieux. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardais ?

-Mais...Non !protesta Miranda.  
-J'avoue que Marie est très viril, et il est très gentil.  
-Hum...C'est vrai...acquiesça la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.  
-Tu te déclares quand ?:D»

La chinoise continua à taquiner Miranda un moment avant de demander plus sérieusement :

«Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas te déclarer ? Moi je suis sûre qu'il t'aime aussi...  
-Ce...Ce n'est pas ça...»fit Miranda, l'air triste, ce qui étonna Lenalee.

La jeune femme détourna son regard et reprit, tristement :

«C'est juste que...Si...Si il m'aimait aussi...Et si on pouvait être..ensemble...tous les deux...Ce serait un bonheur bien trop grand...J'ai peur...J'ai peur d'être écrasée par tout ce bonheur...Et je ne le mérite pas...Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi heureuse alors qu'il y a tant de tragédies...Alors que tu es malheureuse, Lenalee...»

La chinoise sourit doucement. Miranda ne savait pas à quel point ses paroles la touchaient.

«Miranda. Si j'ai le droit d'aimer Allen, alors toi tu as le droit d'être heureuse avec celui que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en empêches par ma faute.  
-Lenalee...  
-Miranda...Vas parler à Marie. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi.»

«Hu ? Tiens Lenalee et Miranda ?Où étiez-vous passées toutes les deux ? Ca fait des heures qu'on ne vous a pas vu...s'étonna Lavi en les voyant arriver dans le réfectoire à une heure si tardive, quand tout le monde venait de finir le dessert.  
-Lavi...Tout le monde...Excusez-moi...pour tout à l'heure...fit Lenalee, en regardant tour à tour tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.  
-LENALEEEEEEEEE !»

Tous frémirent en entendant le hurlement du grand intendant. Komui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

«Ma petite Lenalee !Où étais-tu passer ?Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !s'exclama Komui en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.  
-Grand-frère tu m'étrangles !se débattit Lenalee.  
-Oh pardon ! Ma chérie, j'ai tant d'amour pour toi que je fais n'importe quoi !TTwTT»

Lenalee sourit puis baissa la tête.

«Non...C'est à moi de m'excuser...C'est moi qui fait n'importe quoi...Excuse-moi Grand-frère...pour ce que je t'ai dit...Pardon...»

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du grand intendant, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains chaleureuses sur les épaules de sa sœur :

«T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?  
- Hu ?  
-J'ai déjà oublié. Et c'est aussi ma faute. Je pensais te protéger, t'empêcher de ressasser le passé en bannissant le nom d'Allen...Mais j'ai fait une erreur.  
-Grand-frère...  
-N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir où tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps ?è_é  
-OOOHH ! Excusez-moi !C'est de ma faute !s'exclama Miranda, qui reprenait parfois ses vieilles habitudes, Tout est entièrement ma faute...C'est moi qui...je voulais la réconforter alors je suis allée dans la chambre de Lenalee et nous avons parlé d'Allen et Tymcampy était là aussi...

-Euh...Du calme Miranda, tu parles trop vite...tenta de dire Lavi, mais le flot de paroles continua.

-Et le petit était pas content que Lenalee dise ça et après ça allait mieux mais là c'est moi qui n'allait plus bien et Lenalee m'embêtait et me disait que je devais **dire à Marie que je l'aime **parce que moi aussi j'ai le droit et après je ne savais plus trop et Lenalee disait que si et que...

BOUM !»

C'était le bruit qu'avait fait Marie laissant tomber son plateau, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée.

«Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?s'enquit Miranda, ne comprenant pas la tête que faisait les autres.  
-Miranda...Tu es amoureuse...De Marie ?»balbutia Lavi.

L'exorciste eut un blanc, avant de virer au rouge le plus vif, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire devant tout le monde.

Il y eu un brouhaha avant que Marie se retrouve près de la jeune femme écarlate, poussé par Chaoji et Johnny.

«Miranda...fit Marie, alors que celle-ci semblait sur le point de s'enfuir de honte. C'est...vrai ?  
-Euh...Je...Marie...bafouilla l'exorciste, cherchant de l'aide du regard vers Lenalee, qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur.  
-Parce que si c'est vrai...continua Marie en s'avançant près d'elle. Si c'est vrai...Je veux que tu saches que...Je t'aime...beaucoup...alors...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Miranda venait de se jeter dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son large torse.

«C'est vrai, je t'aime Marie ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi...être avec toi...fit Miranda en priant intérieurement que Dieu existe et exauce son vœu.  
-...C'est moi...qui veut que tu sois près de moi...fit Marie en refermant ses bras sur la jeune femme.  
-WAOUH !Ca c'est de la déclaration !Félicitations !^w^» s'exclama Lavi, déclenchant un vague d'applaudissement et de rires.

-Fin du flashback-

Lenalee sourit davantage quand elle vit Miranda embrasser Marie sur la joue, alors que les siennes rougissaient déjà. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Et même si Marie était aveugle et ne pouvait couver Miranda de son regard, la façon dont il lui parlait, la façon qu'il avait de la toucher et de l'écouter le compensait largement. Une image passa alors devant ses yeux, fugace. Si Allen était encore là, peut-être aurait-elle pu être celle dont on caresse la joue et qui embrasse l'être aimé. Lenalee détourna le regard et rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, le regard nostalgique.

_Allen...Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu partir...Juste comme ça...Si seulement tu m'avais dit pourquoi...Allen...Dis moi pourquoi..._

La chinoise sentit alors un objet métallique contre sa poitrine en forme de cercle qui commençait à chauffer. Elle ouvrit sa veste et prit du bout des doigts l'anneau de Lavi. Elle étouffa un cri en laissant tomber la bague sur ses draps. L'anneau était brûlant. Elle approcha son visage, tout en frottant sa main douloureuse. Elle ne rêvait pas, l'anneau était devenu rouge. Pourtant elle était sûre et certaine que Lavi lui avait donné un anneau argenté. A ce moment-là, une lumière d'un rouge intense en sortit, aveuglant Lenalee.

To be continued...

Voilà, c'était long, mais c'est pour rattraper tout le temps perdu xD


End file.
